


Yoko Ono

by azuko



Series: Atypical Cazzie Fics [3]
Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Cazzie, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Inspired from the episode 9 dance scene, NSFW, Party, Partying, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuko/pseuds/azuko
Summary: Izzie's head is pounding and she wonders if Casey's doing the same. When they trip over each other's feet and fall into the bed they know they're both just as drunk and desperate.
Relationships: Casey Gardner & Izzie, Casey Gardner/Izzie
Series: Atypical Cazzie Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539694
Comments: 9
Kudos: 232





	Yoko Ono

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write other stuff and this was laying around in my phone and it was the only finished thing. This is just Cazzie drunk at a party inspired from that dance scene we all know.

The music blasts loudly in the whole house, but they're both hearing it as if it came from far, far away, like a muffled sound coming from the neighbour who's throwing a big party. Like when you're making out in a bathroom in an underground club, when the shots are settling in and you feel like you're in a dream sequence. Or like you're in the middle of a huge storm. The turmoil inside of them is exactly like that storm you can almost picture, hearing the music through the sounds of the rain drops hitting the window. Alcohol clouds their judgement, and they start dancing close to one another, way too close, feeling each other's hot breath on their lips and neck, swaying in the rhythm of the music playing somewhere in the far back of their minds. Casey's lips part open, her breath smelling of a mix of tequila and orange juice, and it's both repulsing yet addictive, and Izzie finds herself dancing closer, too close, way too close, feeling the girl's nose brush against her forehead. She can feel the tension, as if one wrong step would make them both snap out of this state, and she's scared that anything would interrupt this moment.

That's when she feels Casey's hand tug at her hoodie, and they dance even closer, their chests touching, as if some invisible force was pulling them together. It's like magnetism, it's something they can't even help at this point in time.

Swaying their hips to the music they can't even seem to hear anymore, the two girls press their bodies together, Casey pushing her knee in between Izzie's thighs, which ultimately makes the girl's breath hitch as she starts grinding on her leg. They're getting closer, too close, way too close, and Izzie can't help but swing her arm around Casey's neck and pull her in. Her eyes are fixed on the girl's mouth as she is biting her lip. The room seems to be spinning, and Casey is the only thing that keeps her grounded right now and not tumbling over. She could swear she was sober a few minutes ago. Maybe hours. She can't remember, and everything starts fading around her. She does remember doing shots though, but the line between sobriety and drunkness is blurred and she tries to make sense of the events prior to the situation they're now finding themselves in.

The only thing she can focus on though is Casey and the growing heat in between her thighs as she grinds on her knee, almosy way too desperately, in the middle of a bunch of drunk, dancing, sexually frustrated teenagers. She doesn't give a fuck anymore. Everyone knows they're together. Fuck everyone else that isn't them. Izzie can't look anywhere but at Casey's lips. Look anywhere else and that might send the room spinning with her, and that's dangerous. Just how dangerous what they're doing is, grinding on each other like two sexually frustrated drunk teenagers in love, which they are. She takes a deep breath and tries to steady herself and take control of her actions, but it feels so good and she wants more, even if she knows she can barely walk without support from someone else. And Casey doesn't look that much better than herself. Izzie knows Casey's drunk, her moves are sloppy, she's now grabbing at her desperately, she's breathing against the skin of her forehead and probably trying to steady herself. 

  
Izzie closes her eyes as everything starts moving in frames because of the dim lighting and the alcohol, and in the darkness now she only focuses on what she's feeling, giving in. She lets herself get carried away and the sounds get too much for her and she tries to block them out, holding onto Casey and moving against her body. When she opens her eyes again, she sees Casey lean in with her lips parted, and she lifts her chin, trying to stand on her toes, before their lips finally clash together in a messy, sloppy kiss. She immediately lets Casey slip her tongue inside and moans into her mouth, pushing with her own tongue against hers and bringing her closer, tasting the mix of tequila and orange juice as it meets her taste of vodka, rum and soda. Somewhere out the corner of her eye she can see the other kids dancing, reminding her vaguely that they are supposed to be on a dance floor, and yet there they are, making out in the middle of the crowd and grinding on each other. She feels Casey's hand slide down her back, squeezing and pulling her closer, pushing her knee harder in between her thighs, and she knows she wants more.

Casey pushes her until her back hits the wall. Hard. Their lips meet halfway in another messy kiss, breathing harder and groping each other, grabbing at each other's clothes, and it seems to have slipped their mind that they are, in fact, still on the dance floor. Who cares, the whole school knows they're together now, why would that be a problem? Her thoughts seem to be stuck in some kind of loop, like a broken record, and that might just be because of the alcohol. Izzie gasps, feeling a knot form into her stomach, the tension pooling down and making her almost want to position Casey's knee in that one right spot, but the still rational part of her brain reminds her that they are not alone. She opens her eyes and starts seeing everything unfold frame after frame, making the knot in her stomach tighter, and she can't possibly figure out if it's because of the shots she did some time ago or if it's linked to the growing sensation between her thighs. Maybe it's a mix of both.

They stumble out of the crowd, a few people looking in their direction, and the music fades as soon as they manage to find their room, enveloped in a semi-darkness that settles in the tension. The bass reverbes through the walls, in tandem with the beating of their hearts and the blood running through their veins. And that's when the whole world goes dark, and nothing else matters but the person standing in front of you.

And suddenly it's all too familiar, the way everything starts to unfold. All too known, the way they launch at each other, the way Izzie takes off Casey's shirt and her crop top, the way Izzie lets Casey do the same with her clothes, and it all suddenly feels so liberating. She's still grinding on Casey's knee, murmuring weak curses under her breath, longing for the pleasure and the relief, feeling that knot building up again and getting tighter and tighter. Her head is pounding and she wonders if Casey's doing the same. When they trip over each other's feet and fall into the bed they know they're both just as drunk and desperate. 

Casey can also feel the knot. And she looks at Izzie and the only thing that she can see in her eyes is lust and a desperate need, unspoken but written all over her face as she crawls over her and bites down into the skin of her neck, leaving a mark. Izzie can't hold back and she moans, arching her back and gripping Casey's shoulder.

She somehow manages to unclasp Casey's bra and throw it across the room, and she practically pulls Casey down and guides her head to her chest, feeling her breath hitch. Too many clothes are still on them and she starts getting uncomfortable, wanting no barriers between Casey's body and her own, and as if she was reading her mind, Casey unhooks her bra and kisses the top of her breast. No matter how drunk she is, she always tries to be as gentle as she can. And she usually loves it, the care that Casey always shows her during sex, but she needs to make her understand that tonight's not the case. She doesn't want gentle, nervous sex, filled with chuckles and smiles and stiffled moans. She's longing for something raw, she needs it, she needs it now, so she grabs Casey's hand and places it in between her thighs, grinding on it. She's so close, she was about to get the sweet relief on the goddamn dance floor and moan out Casey's name, the room spinning with her. She can't see or hear anything anymore, only feeling the pounding and the knot, tighter, tighter as Casey complies and pulls down her tight skirt and her underwear, and it's finally skin to skin contact. She's never this vocal. This has a familiar air to it, they've done this before, but the drunkness and the darkness makes it feel like a dream sequence, a fantasy from a string of imaginations your brain makes up and it only shows up in your memory as a moment you can't place in the real world. And yet, it feels so vivid and complete. Actions are blurred, it's the kind of dream you never knew you had. Yet you know that you have felt this way before but you simply can't place it at a moment in time. It's something that exists in a parallel world, only remembered by the way it makes you feel.

And Izzie feels so good. Casey bites and kisses down her stomach, picking up the pace, and her lips make contact with her core, making her jolt upright, groaning and breathing harder. She moans, gripping the sheets with one hand until her knuckles turn white and digging her other hand in Casey's curly short hair, pulling her closer. She is now wrapping her legs around her as her muscles tense, a reaction to all the things the girl was doing in between her legs. She traps her there, and the knot tightens, and it feels like it will snap soon. She can feel it, she can feel the rush of adrenaline, and it feels like running, her legs sore from the way they're wrapped around Casey's body and spread open. Her thighs are burning, feeling the cool touch of Casey's fingertips trailing up on them before disappearing inside of her, hitting her in that right spot over and over again, and she doesnt last long. She jolts upright, arching her back and letting out a loud moan as she reaches her climax. Izzie breathes hard, panting, as she tangles her hands in Casey's hair and pulls her up for a messy kiss, and it's sloppy, it's raw and full of lip bites. 

And that's when Izzie half grins the way she always does and she slowly pushes Casey back as she gets up. She tries not to stumble, and her eyes are fixed on Casey's, the only thing she can focus on right now. The taller girl's lips are half parted and she's breathing hard as Izzie slowly gets on top of her and takes her hands in hers, encouraging her to put them on her waist.

Casey stares into Izzie's eyes, and Izzie starts moving slowly against her, rolling her hips and grinding on Casey, and the taller girl can only swallow and breathe harder, feeling that urge, that need to be touched. But Izzie takes it slow. She's grinding on her lap, biting her lip and looking straight into her eyes before leaning in for a kiss, and Casey groans, feeling herself get tense as she pulls her in by the waist.

Izzie starts brushing her cheek with her lips teasingly, making her way to her ear, and Casey feels her hot breath against her own skin. And she's burning. Izzie bites and pulls at her ear, and she starts pushing Casey down onto the matress slowly, way too slow, gliding her fingers over the inside of her thighs, biting her lip as she hears her groan. She loves hearing her groan. Hearing her how she tries not to moan, how her breath quickens, seeing how she grips the sheets and tries to seem dominant all the time before she fails and succumbs. It's both hot and adorable, and that's all Izzie can think about while she makes her feel good. 

They kiss slowly. It's not like they'll forget this, they're not that drunk to not remember, but the memory is hazy, foggy almost. As they come down from their high, they can now hear the bass from the party, laying back on the bed, the sounds making their way into their ears and brains as if reminding them where they are. Izzie traces patterns with her finger on Casey's bicep, trying to make sense of the reality that she's living, and she's aware that she is far from sober. She places soft kisses on Casey's neck and inches closer to her, burying her face in Casey's skin and inhaling her scent. She feels Casey press a long kiss to her forehead, and the small gentle gesture helps bring her closer to reality. She closes her eyelids in an effort to stop the room from spinning, and maybe she'll be sober when she'll open them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that happy with this fic but, I mean, it was sitting around in my notes and I was like "yeah sure I'll post it".


End file.
